Yveltal
is a / Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon Y. It is Xerneas' counterpart and is a member of the Aura Trio alongside Xerneas and Zygarde. Biology Physiology Yveltal possesses avian and draconian traits. It has large wings and a tail that are red colored internally and black colored externally. It has intense teal-colored eyes with white pupils. When Yveltal straightens its arms in flight, it forms the shape of a Y. Its talons are also Y-shaped. Yveltal is part Flying-type, and based on the concept of the y-axis. Yveltal represents destruction, such as natural disasters, while its counterpart, Xerneas, represents new life. Behavior When Yveltal is about to reach the end of its lifespan, it steals the life force of everything living around it, then transforms into a cocoon to sleep. Game data Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Sprites Appearances Anime *Yveltal (XY141) *Yveltal (Generations) Yveltal made its first anime appearance in MS017 along with Xerneas and Diancie. It made an actual anime appearance in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! Manga *Malva's Yveltal *Hiroshi's Yveltal Trivia *Yveltal is opposing Xerneas due to Xerneas representing life and Yveltal representing destruction. *Yveltal's design looks similar to Lugia's but with the color scheme of Groudon. *Yveltal resembles Rathalos from the Monster hunter series. *Yveltal has its own signature move, Oblivion Wing. * Despite being a force of destruction Yveltal has been shown in the anime to not be inherently malicious: in "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction" after it was calmed by Xerneas, it flew off with no further enmity to anyone. **It is likely that Yveltal, being a force of nature, is not outright evil but a morally-neutral force that causes devastation but is not ultimately doing so out of any wicked intent. *Its Shiny coloration resembles a decaying carcass, with the white parts resembling exposed, bleached bone with some fragments of decomposed flesh (in red) still attached. Origin Yveltal may be based on the eagle that guards Yggdrasil in Norse legend. It may also be based on a carrion bird such as a vulture, which represents death, or perhaps even a twisted inversion of a phoenix (with it symbolizing new life and rebirth while Yveltal represents oblivion and destruction). Its coloring and wing-design also make it similar to the devil's hand plant, a plant stated to "smell worse than death". Etymology *Its form may be a reference to Norse mythology guardians of the Yggdrasil tree: a bird-like creature that protects the top of the tree, this may be Yveltal, a deer-like creature that protects the soil and trunk of the tree, this may be Xerneas, and a snake-like creature that protects the underworld below the tree is Zygarde. It is part of Yggdrasil Trio. *Yveltal starts with the letter Y because it represents the Y axis (or the vertical one, and as Yveltal is in the sky, it’s a perfect fit!) in the 3D axis of X, Y and Z. Gallery 717Yveltal_M17.png 717Yveltal_XY_anime.png 717Yveltal XY anime 2.png 717Yveltal-Shiny XY anime.png 717Yveltal_Dream.png 717Yveltal_Dream_2.png 717Yveltal_Dream_3.png 717Yveltal Pokemon Rumble World.png 717Yveltal Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Yveltal.png Yveltal concept art.png Yveltal_artwork.png YveltalPokemonCenterPlush.JPG|Large Yveltal Pokémon Center Plush YveltalPokeDoll.JPG|Yveltal PokéDoll ArticulatedYveltalActionFigureTakaraTomy.jpg|Articulated Yveltal Action Figure by TakaraTomy Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Aura Trio Category:Ancient Pokémon